


Soul.... mates?

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Blizzards, F/M, Fluffy, Hot Chocolate, Literary Discussion, Soulmates, awkward love confession, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: Steven and Connie have a discussion about the new book from the Unfamiliar Familiar's author during a blizzard.Fluffyness ensues.





	Soul.... mates?

"So... have you read the new book from the Unfamiliar Familiar author, Steven?" Connie asked her best friend. They were sitting in front of his fireplace, roasting marshmallows together while a harsh, winter blizzard stormed outside the wooden building. "I want to hear your opinion on it."

"I liked it. It was a bit better than the first one of Lisa's adventures, but.... There's something about it that I didn't understood entirely." The boy said while sticking a block of processed Corn syrup and animal byproducts to a stick. 

"What is it, Steven?" She said while putting off the fire of a burning marshmallow.

"Well, why did Jane and her friend ended up marrying each other a week after meeting?" He said as he watched the marshmallow change its color near the flame. "Shouldn't weddings need a lot of time to plan them?"

"Wait.... You disliked the soulmate concept in there too?" Connie said surprised, as Steven never complained about unnecessary romance in a Story.

"Soul... mate?" A confused Steven quirked his eyebrow.

"Wait.... You don't know what soulmates are?" Connie asked.

"No...." He said before eating his perfectly roasted confection.

"Do you want me to explain what soulmates are?" Connie offered, receiving a pair of starry eyes looking at her own in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

The girl took a deep breath and cleared her throat before beginning.

"You'll see, Soulmates are something that you can see in some romantic stories." She said. "The soulmate concept came originally from Greek mythos, In which humans were originally creatures whose power could overcome the Gods' themselves, so, they chose to split them in halves and separated them from each other. Then the humans would look for their missing halves in order to be whole once again."

"That Sounds eerily similar to Fusion, Don't you think?" Steven asked her.

"Well, Maybe you should ask Garnet where she was three thousand years ago." Connie said. "Maybe She's the origin of the myth."

"You think so?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure! I even have the theory that Pearl introduced fencing to humans." She said with a smile. "But anyway, Were was I?"

"You were explaining me what soulmates were." The boy answered.

"Oh Right!" She said before clearing her throat to continue. "You'll see, Some authors have based their stories around that myth to make cheap romance novels, in which two people are simply bound to be together because the destiny wants them to be or have some dumb mark or timer on their bodies that gives them hints of who is their other half, and they must be always aware of who are they talking to so they don't miss them and end up alone for ever..."

"I'm starting to get the feeling that you're not a big fan of the trope." Steven said to her ranting friend.

"I never said I'm not a fan." She said as she impaled another marshmallow in her stick. "Between you and me.... I really love them when the trope is addressed correctly."

"How do they do that?"

"Well, In the stories I like, The main characters aren't searching for each other," She explained. "They usually stumble upon each other's way by casualty, instead of desperately searching for each other."

"Woah...." Steven said.

"But that's not just it, Steven. The two of them don't even need to click right away!" She said excitedly. "They can just be friends for a long time before even noticing that they're in love!"

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps their bond makes them so close to each other that love is already a part of it unbeknownst to them?" She said while exposing the skewered marshmallow to the fireplace's flame. "Does that makes any sense?'

"I guess so...." He said.

"The two complement each other in every single way." She said as she stared at the flame burning the block of sugar. "And when they are together, they can accomplish anything."

They fell into a somewhat comfortable silence for a moment, leaving only the faint sound of the firewood cracking inside its metal receptacle and the sizzling sound of the marshmallows roasting near the flame.

"Have you ever felt something like that?" Steven said, breaking the silence again.

"Like what, Steven?" The girl asked as she put off the fire that engulfed her barely burnt treat. 

"Like someone who has found their soulmate." The young hybrid answered as he retired his perfectly roasted marshmallow from the edge of the flame. 

The girl blushed at his question and averted her gaze away from his face, directing it at the impaled sweet in front of her.

"I-I'm.... Not sure..." She said stuttering. "Have you ever felt that way?"

Steven stared at his marshmallow for a couple of seconds, as he tried to call forth some memories.

"I did." He answered her question. 

"R-Really?!" The girl said a bit surprised. "With who?"

Steven's face reddened at the same time he gathered courage to answer Connie's question. He turned his head around to look directly at her face, which also mirrored his red coloration.

"With you." He almost blurted out.

The two words made Connie's mouth to gape in surprise, as she wasn't expecting him to say something like that.

"When We're together, There's something inside me that just clicks in its place when I'm with you." He said before clutching at the gem that hided underneath his sweater. "I feel.... that I can only be myself when you're at my side..."

"I feel safe, and happy, and I have no worries about Invasions or dark secrets of any kind...." The boy said with a ghost of a smile on his melancholic face. A face that was pushing Connie to the brink of tears.

"Steven..." Was the only thing she could say about his confession.

"Have you ever felt the same way, Connie?" He repeated the question, only that this time, it held all of the revealed feelings of the boy.

An extremely awkward silence made itself present for a second, as Connie tried to put her feelings together in a sentence.

"Yes, Steven." She finally confessed, changing Steven's melancholic expression in a happier one. "I have Felt the same way when I'm next to you."

"Really?!" A now excited Steven asked.

"Of Course I do, Steven!" She exclaimed. "I've been feeling like that since the day we met!"

Steven was about open his mouth to say something, When the wind outside the house began to howl in a very violent way.

A stream of cold wind and snow suddenly breached into the building as the blizzard managed to break the hinges of the door.

Upon seeing this, The pair of children quickly arose from their no-longer cozy spot and rushed to return the wooden door to its place.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

In less than half hour after the breach, both Steven and Connie had sealed any entrance that could be infiltrated by the deadly storm outside the house, using some gem tech that Peridot had given to the gems in case Homeworld raided their main base. However, This left the inside of the building completely In the darkness.

Only the flickering embers of the fireplace were the only source of light the two of them had, As the Storm had caused failures in Beach city's power grid.

After Steven made some hot chocolate for the two of them and Connie placated her worried parents on the phone, The two kids returned to the living room.

This time, Steven used his gem abilities to keep them warm, Encasing the both of them in a bubble furnished with several cushions, some blankets and a small wooden table in which they could place their hot drinks on.

The ambient between them had become tense, and the closeness with each other in the glowing pink barrier didn't helped to ease said tension.

"So..." Connie broke the uncomfortable silence that surrounded them. "About earlier.... I just wanted you to know that I.... That I really meant what I said...."

Silence fell once again for a moment before Steven spoke once more.

"Me too..." A faint smile formed on his lips. 

She took a sip of her drink, placing the porcelain cup on the small plate in front of her before she leant her body on Steven's left shoulder.

"Do you wanna know something?" Connie asked him as she held him in her toned arms.

"Sure," He responded before placing his cup next to hers. "What Is it?"

"I... I love you, Steven." She said with a bright blush on her face.

Steven's face lit up with red as he listened her latest confession, his eyes became shining stars as a similar thought ran like crazy through his mind.

"I-I... I Love You too, Connie." He said nervously.

The girl let out a pleased giggle as she raised her face to see at Steven's. Her eyes sparkling with stars made of joy.

They looked at each other's eyes under the soft pink light of the spherical shield. 

Slowly, she began to crawl upwards Steven's stout figure towards his face, never interrupting the eye contact between them.

Steven took a moment to appreciate how beautiful Connie looked under the pink light before he leaned his upper body slightly towards her.

Connie also mirrored his motion with half-lidded eyes as she slowly gravitated towards Steven, Wordlessly granting him permission to do what he planned to do.

Seconds elongated in their perception of time until their lips finally met each other in a gentle manner. Her arms embracing Steven as she melted into the kiss.

The two of them stood that way for a pair of minutes, shifting their lips occasionally while letting out innocent and playful giggles.

When they cut off the kiss, the kids looked at their faces with a big smile on their face.

"So.... Is this what proper soulmates are supposed to do?" Steven said jokingly.

"Most soulmates are in love Stories, Steven." She said grinning. "Of course that this is something they would do."

"Then I'm glad that this is our story." He said before pressing his lips on hers again for the second of many times that stormy evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story!
> 
> If you believe that my story is a bit off, it is because I need a beta reader.
> 
> If you know someone who would like to help me with this, please send them to my blog:[ alexis-bizarre-universe.tumblr.com](https://alexis-bizarre-universe.tumblr.com/)
> 
> But of you liked the story, leave some kudos or a comment if you want!


End file.
